


Stone Cold Lover

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Korrasami Month 2k15, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2/30 for Korrasami Month 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stone Cold Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2/30 for Korrasami Month 2015

S

 **Summary:** As long as I’m there, life is never dull, even when I’m about to pass out at five a.m.

 **Genre:** Romance, Fluff

 **Rated:** K/G

 

 **Prompt:** Workout

 

* * *

 

 

Surely, Asami Sato must love Korra, because at five a.m., she was running through Republic City on a cold, autumnal morning.

 

The cold bit through her jacket, creeping through the pinprick holes between the stiches, inching up her long, baggy pants to wrap about her legs. It was almost oppressive, Asami thought, as she shuddered and quickened her pace, taking two steps to Korra’s single leaps.

 

Asami watched as Korra focused, settled into her steady pace, sweat glistening on her skin. She didn’t need to worry about the temperature: even when they visited to Southern Water Nation, she often went about in sleeveless tunics, baring her muscular arms for all to see, only putting on jackets when her mother admonished her. Of course, that was the perk of being the Avatar: she could warm herself instantly, exhaling hot puffs of air from her nose, or even by channeling the latent fire inside of her.

 

Hence why Asami was bundled up in both seal skin leggings _and_ pants, and had a thick, corded shirt underneath her jacket, none of which seemed to help.

 

Her breath fogged up before her, crystallizing in the chill. She sniffled for the umpteenth time, it seemed, as they rounded a corner. “Final stretch!” Korra called, waving her on. “Let’s give it our all!”

 

“Great!” Asami managed to choke out, before she set to coughing as cold air flushed into her lungs. She shook her head and sped up once more, trying to stave off the cold. She pumped her arms and threw herself into a final sprint, seeing the Sato Mansion rise up at the crest of a hill.

 

Running downhill was easy: Asami let her feet move of their own accord, only checking to make she sure wasn’t about to tip forward into a tumble. By the time she came to a stumbling halt, Korra was on the ground, doing a few cool off stretches. Asami didn’t drop down next to her like she normally would have: her legs burned too much and the cold was in her knees and elbows, itching at the joints with raw, frosty fingers. Instead, she groaned, and whispered, “So cold.”

 

Korra looked up at her with quirked eyebrows, then her mouth parted, forming a circle of surprise. “Oh, you’re cold! Duh!” Asami tiltied her head, partially confused, and Korra jumped back up. “Here, let me help.” Korra took her hands and held them, exhaling over them. Instantly, Asami felt heat pool in her palms, sinking through her skin and climbing up her arms. She let out a sigh of relief, and smiled, green eyes twinkling. “Better?” Korra whispered.

 

“Much better,” Asami replied. Though she could have moved her hands, she didn’t, instead, stepping closer to Korra. “But my lips are still really cold.”

 

Korra’s lips broke out into a grin, one so wide it stretched from ear to ear, dimpling her cheeks and wrinkling up her nose and eyebrows. Her eyelids crinkled at the corner, turning her blue eyes to narrowed slits as she nodded, pressing her lips against Asami’s eagerly.

 

The warmth spread from there, radiating from her lips to her ears, creeping across Asami’s cheeks and down her neck. It spread from her heart, a warm sensation that felt like home. She let it go for as long as she could stand the cold, stepping back only slightly. “Let’s go home,” Asami began. “I’ll make us breakfast.”

 

“Can I warm you up more?” Korra teased. She squeezed Asami’s hand gently, thumb tracing a circle on her palm.

 

“Of course,” Asami replied, winking. “I was expecting that.”


End file.
